The Awakening of Teen Jesus
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: SPOILERS: SATURDAY NIGHT GLEE-VER - Quoe - Quinn receives a visit from Joe Hart during her stay in hospital and a connection quickly develops.


**Title::..**The Awakening of Teen Jesus

**Spoilers::..**_Saturday Night Glee-ver_

**Rating::..**M for a sex scene and adult themes

**Genre::..**Romance

**Characters::..**Quinn Fabray, Joe Hart, Judy Fabray, Principal Figgins, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez

**Pairing::..**Quoe

**Author's Note::..**I've been a fan of Samuel Larsen ever since the very first episode of season one of _The Glee Project _so I was over the moon when he won. I've been shipping him with Quinn before he even had his first appearance; it was only a matter of time before I wrote a fic like this. I wrote this immediately after watching _Saturday Night Glee-ver,_ to write what I wanted to happen between them…which is kind of exactly what happened in _Dance with Somebody_. But still, take this little Quoe fic and enjoy it, and expect many more in the future, they're just so yummy together! There's a quick shout-out to the lovely website , which has kind of become like my second home on the internet, it's great to go there for inspiration…and whenever I'm in the mood for some smutty Faberry. There's also a little shout-out for fans of _Full House_, who were robbed by how short Uncle Jesse stayed at William McKinley, I feel your pain!

**Summary::..**Quinn receives a visit from Joe Hart during her stay in hospital and a connection quickly develops.

* * *

The Awakening of Teen Jesus

aka:The First Time Quinn Comes

The days in the hospital blurred together for Quinn. She supposed this had a lot to do with the amount of drugs they were constantly feeding into her body.

When the nurse came to her room to turn the near-blinding lights out Quinn would turn her throbbing head to face the window. She would concentrate on the world outside this building. The moon, the stars and that indefinable smell that was just _Lima_. She longed for these things beyond her reach, these things she needed to feel normal again.

Staring at the streetlamps outside her window she would reflect on the events of the day lying behind her. Except this never worked out very well. Today had been so similar in too many ways to yesterday. She had to strain to try to recall when that conversation about physical therapy with her doctor had taken place.

It wasn't often that she reached a conclusion. Usually her exhausted mind gave up on her, launching her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of someone strumming a guitar peacefully. She pried her eyes open and was greeted by the sight of a colourful bouquet beside her bed. The flowers danced for a few moments as she struggled to gain her bearings.

This was new. Maybe they had switched out her medication and she was finally having some hallucinations – this would help break up the tedious hospital days.

"Hey, you're awake." Joe Hart's face swam into her field of vision as the guitar playing came to an abrupt end.

She was suddenly alert, her hand reaching up to swipe away any trails of drool that might be marked out on her chin. Next she picked up the bed controller and allowed it to boost her out of her sleeping position. Joe lowered himself back into the seat beside her bed, placing his guitar aside. She watched him with great curiosity, greedily drinking in his appearance.

"Hey." Her voice was husky from lack of use. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out shopping for new sandals with my mom and I bumped into Mercedes. She told me about your accident and I just had to come see you." He explained. "I hope it's okay that I'm here."

She smiled, her cheeks warmed by something other than the pressure of having to haul herself around by her arms, finally. "Of course it's okay; I really appreciate you coming to see me."

"Do you like the flowers?" He asked.

She didn't have to look at them to absorb the sentiment they were meant to express. She preferred to keep her eyes on him anyway. "They're beautiful."

They talked for a while. He was very polite, doing everything in his power to not look at her legs or mention the accident. For the first time they had been alone together the conversation progressed surprisingly well. For a while it felt almost too casual for them to be sitting in a hospital room following a horrific car accident involving one of them.

Then he asked what her prognosis was. She didn't blame him for being curious; she took it as a miracle they had lasted this long without talking about it.

She didn't mind telling him. She had gone over it so many times it came out like a well-rehearsed speech. All of her plumbing still worked. She was beginning to get feeling back in her legs. The wheelchair currently inactive in the corner was only temporary. She should be able to walk again, one day.

"I'm really glad you're okay Quinn. When Mercedes told me about your accident I panicked, I thought you might be dead. Then after Mercedes said you were still alive I kept wondering what would've happened if you had died." He gushed. "I couldn't stand the idea that you might've died without ever knowing how I feel about you because I was too shy to talk to you outside of God Squad. I like you, I like you so much and the idea of going to school and not seeing you, it was one of the worst feelings I've ever had."

Why was she breathless? He was the one who had just babbled, so why was she the one suddenly out of breath? She stared at him, too stunned to be able to think of anything to say in reply.

A confession of his feelings was better than any tacky flower arrangement on offer at the hospital gift shop. But this one had caught her completely off-guard, like the truck that had pummelled through her car.

He took her silence as rejection and quickly started talking again. "I get that you're like way out of my league and everything. It's okay, you don't have to feel awkward. I just thought you should know how happy I am that you're alive."

"Me too." This was the best she could manage under current conditions.

He smiled, seeming a little more at ease now. "I'd like to pray with you."

"That would be lovely." She agreed. "Why don't you move your seat closer to the bed?"

The scraping of the chair over the linoleum was unpleasant. But it brought him closer. He smelt good, like sea salt and sandalwood. It was a refreshing change from the overpowering stench of disinfectant constantly filling the hospital until she felt as if it were coating her tongue – jello had never tasted worse.

She reached out her hand and he took it in his. She felt all of the callouses from the hours spent playing guitar as she squeezed it affectionately.

He closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Dear Lord, thank you for sparing Quinn's life. Please look over her and keep her safe during this difficult time. I pray that your guidance shines upon the team of doctors and nurses looking after her, to help her recover. Amen."

Before he could open his eyes her lips whispered over his. He gasped in response to this chaste kiss. His eyes sparkled as they found her smile.

"I'm not as out of your league as you think." She informed him, the sea salt taste now on her lips.

* * *

_Quinn grinned triumphantly as Principal Figgins signed his name at the bottom of the recommendation letter _she_ had written. This was the last piece of the puzzle she needed for her application to Yale. Her ticket out of this urine-soaked wasteland of a town._

"_Good luck Miss Fabray." Figgins said, extending the piece of paper to her._

"_I don't need luck, I'm going to Yale." She informed him._

_She rose elegantly out of her chair after tucking the letter into her binder, forever marked with the 'GO CHEERIOS!' sticker. She slung her handbag over her shoulder and began toward the exit._

_She had barely stepped outside the door when she collided with something very solid. Her bag and folder went flying as she stumbled back a few paces. She felt slightly dazed from the force this person had run into her with._

_Then she bent to begin gathering together her things. A pair of masculine hands soon joined her in this effort._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The boy rambled. "I didn't see you there, it's my first day and I'm really nervous. I can't believe I ran into you, I'm so sorry."_

"_It's…" She trailed off upon looking up. The impact she felt upon looking into this boy's hazel eyes was greater than the impact of him ramming into her. She felt dazed again. "It's okay, I'm fine."_

_He handed her back her folder as they both straightened up. "I'm really sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it." She dismissed. "I'm Quinn, by the way."_

"_Joseph." He provided._

"_I guess I'll see you around Joseph." She said._

_They continued on their separate paths. She headed for the hall. But before she left the secretary's adjoining office she couldn't resist a glance back over her shoulder. She considered the back of Joseph's head covered in dreadlocks before leaving. She thought she would be very excited the next time she saw him in the school._

* * *

"Quinnie darling, you have a visitor." Judy announced, standing in the suddenly open doorway.

Quinn removed her laptop from her lap. Her cheeks rushed with colour for embarrassment of what she had been entertaining herself with before her mom had come barging in. The excitement that had been building between her legs due to the pornographic fanfiction she was reading fled at once. The way a mouse will scurry away when a light is suddenly shone upon it.

She felt very annoyed with her mom for not knocking. If she were a quicker reader and her eyes had been a handful of paragraphs lower she might have been caught in a very compromising position.

When the visitor filled the space behind Judy Quinn's blush deepened. She hastened to close the window she'd had open to .

"Joe, hey."

Judy respectfully retreated while Joe timidly stepped into the room. Quinn snapped the lid of her computer shut, placing it aside. She smiled warmly to Joe; he looked very out of place. She invited him to sit down. But he didn't seem any more at ease as he took a seat at the end of her bed.

"I didn't see you at Glee this afternoon." He stated.

"Oh right, the end of _Saturday Night Fever_ week." She recalled. "I had a physical therapy appointment."

"How's that going?" He asked.

"Great, it's going really great." She responded.

He tried a smile, but it didn't reach the rest of his face. He still looked concerned. "You disappeared again and I guess I'm overdramatic because I got all freaked out."

"Well I'm fine and I'm right here."

She extended her hand and he took it. To keep her from leaning forward he scooted further up the bed. As he held her hand securely she felt very aware of this being the first time they had been alone since she had kissed him. Would he bring it up or would he continue to act as if it had never happened?

Before either could pluck up the courage to say anything about the kiss Judy reappeared.

"Quinnie, I'm going to pop out and get some groceries. You two will be okay for the next two hours?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get back. Nice to meet you Joseph."

Joe waited until the sound of the front door closing confirmed Judy's exit before turning to Quinn, wearing a puzzled expression. "No offense to your mom, but this kind of seems a little late to go grocery shopping."

Quinn cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Maybe so. But it's the ideal time to go to a bar and get blind-drunk because your husband cheated on you and your daughter almost died four months ago."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, I'm used to it." She dismissed. "Tell me about Glee."

He smiled, a little reluctantly. But he was happy to talk about Glee and she was happy to listen. His enthusiasm was infectious. He had only been a part of the club for a couple of weeks, but already he was a proud member.

"Is the feeling in your legs getting any stronger?" He inquired.

"Yes." She replied.

She wasn't sure where he was going with this until his fingers ghosted over her revealed knee. His hand travelled higher before coming to rest upon her thigh. With wide eyes she looked up from the hand to his eyes. He had moved closer again, she noted licking her lips.

He initiated this kiss and she reciprocated energetically. Their lips began to work together in a way that set off butterflies in her stomach. The hold he had on her thigh grew stronger and she rewarded this by sliding her tongue into his mouth. He faltered for a moment before moving even closer, as keen as her.

She lifted her hand to his bicep, clinging tightly to him, needing to experience more of him. The more she held his arm the more he intensified his grip on her leg. It became a competition. His fingers would certainly leave red marks.

"If I slide my hand higher will you do the same with yours?" She whispered. He smiled before responding with his hand, not his lips. She laughed, a squeaky sound in her delirious state. "I thought you were supposed to be a shy guy."

She fisted her hand around the material of his shirt and pulled his chest to hers. He rearranged himself into a more comfortable position before their lips became entangled again.

All too soon he moved away. "Quinn I wanna be with you…" He paused, a pained look on his face.

"You can have me, that part of me still works fine." She rasped. She was burning in her desire for him.

"I don't wanna sin." He confessed.

She delicately ran her hand down his abs to the waistband of his pants. "Yes, you do." She tucked her hand inside and allowed her fingers to tease over his quivering member. "It's okay." She wrapped her hand around his erection. "Your church might tell you this is a sin, but I'm gonna make you see God."

There was no waiting after this. No more foreplay and soft touches. They lost their clothes and in this flurry she produced the box of condoms she had been keeping beside her bed ever since Beth.

He gasped as she guided his length into her entrance. He held all of the surprise only a virgin could know. She found it charming, kissing his cheek and murmuring reassurances into his ear.

He didn't fumble for long, thankfully. He was a smart guy, figuring it out quickly. Soon he was thrusting into her in the most perfect rhythm.

She began to feel pressure rising up within her. That familiar pressure. Usually the swell of pressure meant this encounter was reaching its end. But the pressure only became greater as he remained inside of her. Her fingernails began to dig into his skin as she clung to his shoulders. It felt too much to bear as her breath came out in growls from deep in her chest.

"Oh God, oh God, _God_…"

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked, concern filling his eyes.

"No, just don't stop. Please don't stop." She said.

What was this new sensation? It took over her and it was as if her body was consumed by a perfect, blinding, white light. Her nerves danced erratically, making every single piece of her feel alive.

She had never received such a glorious release before. Nor had sex ever felt so satisfying. This was the eclipse everyone always spoke about. She had only been able to pretend to know it before. She couldn't believe how many times she had missed out on it.

She had barely recovered when he began pounding into her, harder than before. He was racing toward his own peak. She welcomed this, hoping he could receive as much gratification as she had been allowed from hers.

Then the white light reached up within her for a second time. Her surprise undoubtedly helped in pushing her over the edge so quickly. She felt his tremor and threw her head back, shouting her delight to anyone who cared to listen.

She opened her eyes and steadily regained her senses. Until now she hadn't been aware of her hands above her head, holding onto the wrist of the hand he had clamped onto the top of her bed frame. With his head resting in the nape of her neck his warm breath coated her chest.

She didn't want to move because this moment was perfect. Everything made sense. She didn't have to struggle to move. She didn't have a thousand pitying eyes following her. She didn't have to put on a brave face for anyone.

She thought this was the last truly perfect moment she would have before she walked again.

"Have mercy…" He gasped, finally raising his head to look at her. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"You did the exact opposite of hurting me." She told him.

He smiled, lowering his lips to hers again. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close so this moment couldn't be shattered.

She felt certain he was a teenaged Jesus, even if she had been joking when she had first coined the nick-name. She had come, _twice._ Before she'd had her doubts over whether orgasms were anything more than a myth. Who else could deliver such mind-blowing sex? No one but a teen Jesus.

* * *

More than two hours had past and Judy was yet to return to the house that had held a once picture-perfect blonde finally. But Quinn didn't mind. She was too content in the company of her teen Jesus to be bothered by anything.

Joe was dozing and Quinn took this opportunity to study his tattoos. From the paperclip on his wrist and the Bible quote across his chest, two among many. All of them were much cooler than Ryan Seacrest, grinning goofily from the small of her back, _forever_.

Her eyelids fluttered and she wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. She reached out and caressed his cheek, hoping to soothe him if it were a distressing dream. Before he opened his eyes he took her hand and applied a kiss to the palm.

"How do you feel about being a sinner now?" She asked a few minutes later.

He placed a kiss upon the flesh where her small crucifix pendant lay. "You're worth it."

* * *

The next day Joe pushed Quinn's wheelchair into the choir room for Glee club. If any of the other members made note of this they didn't mention it. Nor was there any pointing out of the identical smiles the pair wore as they sat side-by-side.

Halfway through Mr Schuester's lesson on power ballads Joe put his hand on Quinn's knee. A few minutes later he slid it a little higher, he knew how much she liked that. With rosy cheeks she swatted it away.

They sat together in the cafeteria as well. When Joe leant in to kiss her in front of everyone Quinn didn't mind.

"Oh gross, PDA overload." Santana complained from the other side of the table. "Can you two please get a room?"

"Yeah Quinn, we don't want to watch you steal all of Teen Jesus' magical powers with your vagina." Brittany agreed.

Joe stared at them with wide eyes. "What?"

Quinn laughed, it was fun and easy. It was a relief to know she could still have a normal lunch with her friends. Her mind tried to sway back to the barren hospital room. But she stopped it. That was behind her now and these days were worth remembering.

**The End.**


End file.
